


Quiet Storm

by LadyGrayse



Category: Richard Armitage RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: Snuggles and rain.





	Quiet Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet little ficlet. She can be you, if you wish. Feel free to use your imagination.

She lay in the dark of her bedroom, listening to the patter of rain through the open window.

It had been pouring when she’d returned from running errands and she had gotten soaked to the skin before she managed to make it inside. After putting everything away, she’d stripped out of her wet things, draping them over the shower rod. Eschewing her robe, she sprawled out across the bed covered only by a sheet as the rain gently lulled her to sleep.

The sound of the front door opening and closing woke her. She lay still, straining to hear who’d entered. First she heard keys being dropped onto a table, then quiet footsteps as someone walked towards the bedroom. Only the click of the knob alerted her to the door’s opening, soon followed by a low chuckle.

As she rolled over from where she’d been hugging the pillows, a smooth baritone voice inquired, “Enjoying yourself?”

She stretched languidly, allowing the sheet to slide down just enough. Smiling up through sleepy eyes, she replied. “Yes, very much. Care to join me?”

“Maybe, in a little.” came his teasing reply.

She sniffed. “Suit yourself, then.” and rolled back over.

He chuckled again at her childishness, then sighed and walked out of the bedroom.

Minutes passed in silence, although she could hear him moving about in the other rooms.

She was almost asleep again when she felt the bed dip behind her.

“Miss me?” he asked, scooting up behind her and pulling her tight against his body.

“Always.” She turned her head and gave him a soft kiss.


End file.
